Love forever strong 2
by Dragoon182
Summary: Totally Renewed! The story continues! Tor and Roberta are back, and not a moment too soon, Seradar has teamed up with the most evil villain of all time! Are Tor and Roberta to late?
1. Tracking down the answers

Disclaimer:**I do not own Neopets or Neopets: The Darkest Faerie characters... I wish I did... but I do not...**

**Dragoon182:** I decided to renew this fan fic it needed a bit of fixin' up. I hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 1

Tracking down the answers

The hot sun beat over Brightvale attempting to dry the water-logged streets, the storm ended a few days ago yet the water slowly receded a little at a time. The strange thing was the storm came without warning... a few days ago the sky darkened suddenly and the storm struck the kingdom.

It even was too dangerous to even go out into the village, not even April the Uni messenger couldn't go on her route, one day she slipped fell into a flooding river on the way to Meridell, luckily Spike the Green Xweetok was passing by and helped the poor Uni out.

King Hagan was most worried, he was very confused by the strange storm, Brightvale hadn't had a storm like that in over a year or so.

" First Seradar escapes, now this." King Hagan sighed as he paced around the large throne room

Roberta watched her worried uncle while trying to figure out everything also, she noticed the clouds were full of raw power and the wind had the feeling of pure evil within it, she could somehow feel that whoever was causing this had to have something against Brightvale

" Maybe Seradar is causing this." Roberta thought

But all of this power couldn't have come from Seradar, he wouldn't be able to do such damage at least not alone. Then she remembered the last storm Brightvale had.

**Flashback...**

" I haven't seen the Brightvale Bridge like that in years." King Hagan said

" Neither have I sire." Guard Drake agreed

" This is most strange." King Hagan sighed

" Some are saying that the Darkest Faerie escaped from her prison, thus the strange storm." Guard Zeko said

" Impossible, there's no way that she can escape her prison is to last a thousand years." King Hagan said

" It's been a thousand years since she was imprisoned sire" Guard Drake replied

" She could have escaped uncle." Roberta said

" I doubt it, she will never brake free." King Hagan replied

**End Flashback...**

" And she did." Roberta thought

Then it came to her! Maybe Seradar and the Darkest Faerie are working together, after all her and Tor stopped their plans. But Roberta didn't know if she was right... she could be jumping too far ahead again. She had to be certain it was them, but how? Another idea hit her! She left the castle and she walked into the stables to find Solarin waiting in his stall for her.

" Come on Solarin, we have to go visit a good friend." Roberta said

The white Uni nodded as he walked out of the stables and took off into the sky with his yellowish mane flapping in the wind, his wings flapping in a mild pace. The Uni directed himself toward Meridell, Roberta kept watch as they flew over the green water-logged landscape.

" There it is, Illusen's Glade." Roberta said

Solarin safely landed in the upper glade, Roberta jumped off and walked toward where Illusen was. She was a few feet away to see the Werelupe King with his claws at the earth Faerie's throat.

" You leave her alone." Roberta ordered

" You again, I'm surprised that you are not dead by now." the Werelupe King hissed

" I didn't have to fight your pathetic army of overgrown fur balls." Roberta retorted

" You will be my lunch for saying that." the werelupe growled

" Please, you don't scare me." Roberta said

The werelupe charged at the blue Acara trying to swipe at her, she elbowed the werelupe in in the stomach sending him flying, she fired a bolt of magic at him. The werelupe howled as he fell out of the trees, Solarin flew up and nailed the Werelupe King in the back with his long sharp horn.

" Oh, that is going to leave a mark." Roberta said

Roberta turned her attention back on her mission, she found Illusen on the floor as she came closer, she bent down as the faerie sat up.

" Are you alright?" Roberta asked as she put her hand on the Faerie's shoulder

" Yes, I think so, but they brought him back to try and steal my charm again." Illusen replied

" Who are they?" Roberta asked

" The purple Gelert Sorcerer and the dark one, they have joined forces to trap all of Neopia in eternal darkness." Illusen replied

" I knew it." Roberta said

" But I warn you they have already destroyed some of Meridell, mostly the farms, but I am not totally sure." Illusen replied

" Oh no Tor." Roberta thought

Roberta jumped onto Solarin's back and the white Uni took into the sky, she guided him to the farm-lands, but she saw four farms! Which one was Tor's?

" This is a fine kettle of Juppies." Roberta said

Solarin nodded in agreement, Roberta saw a small farm with two houses and a large back field she had Solarin land nearby. Roberta jumped off of her Uni's back and she walked around the farm trying to find someone who could help her find Tor.

" Hello? Anyone here?" Roberta asked

" Please don't hurt me." came a light voice from behind a boulder

Roberta walked toward the boulder to find a small green Gelert shaking like a leaf as he looked up at her.

" Don't worry, I am not going to hurt anyone." Roberta assured

The green Gelert came out from behind the boulder after a few moments and looked up at Roberta, his small eyes holding confusion.

" How can I help you?" the Gelert asked

" I need help finding Sir Tormund." Roberta replied

" Oh you mean Tor, he lives right down the path a little ways, can't miss it." the Gelert said

" Thank you." Roberta said

" My name is Luke, I'm good friends with Tor's sister. I have a feeling that Lucy might react the same way I did." the Gelert said

Roberta thanked the young Gelert for his help and hopped on Solarin's back and rode off down the dirt road, she had to find Tor and tell him what is going on.

" Faster Solarin." Roberta urged

The Uni sped up just like Roberta told him, the landscape moved faster, they passed the Poogle mail carrier as if he was standing still. Solarin slowed down as they came to another farm, Roberta saw two houses, one by a large corn field and the other not far from the entrance to the farm.

A small yellow Lupe was playing in the yard as Solarin came to a stop. Roberta jumped off of the Uni's back, the small Lupe dropped her blue ball and looked at Roberta in a scared way.

" Excuse me, but can you help me find a friend of mine." Roberta said

" What is your business here?" the Lupe asked scared out of her wits

" I'm looking for Sir Tormund." Roberta said

" What do you want with my brother?" the Lupe asked

" I need his help with an important matter." Roberta replied

The Lupe continued to look at Roberta, she wasn't sure if the Acara was friend or foe

" Who are you? I've never seen that outfit before." the Lupe asked

" I am Roberta from Brightvale." Roberta replied

" I'm Lucy, Tor's sister... wait a second you said your name is Roberta right." the Lupe asked

Roberta nodded, the young yellow Lupe walked in circles around Roberta, the Acara cocked an eyebrow at this.

" Yep, you are just like he described." Lucy said stopping

" Lucy what are you up to?" came a dark voice


	2. The last hopes for peace

Disclaimer:**I do not own Neopets or Neopets: The Darkest Faerie characters... I wish I did... but sadly I do not...**

* * *

Chapter 2

The last hopes for peace

Roberta turned around to see a muscular male yellow Lupe wearing a plaid shirt and brownish overalls walking toward her and Lucy.

" Hi Dad." the young Lupe greeted with a smile

Soon a female yellow Lupe wearing a bluish-white dress followed behind the male, surprised to see that they had a surprise guest.

" Is this a friend of yours Lucy?" the male asked  
" She's looking for Tor." Lucy replied

" You're at the right place, I'm Hubert and this is my lovely wife Patrica, we are Tor's parents" the male Lupe said

Roberta gave a smile as she politely bowed, she could see where Tor got his cheerful and kind personality.

" Nice to meet you." Roberta said

" Who are you dear?" Patrica asked

" I'm Roberta of Brightvale." Roberta replied

" The one who traveled with our son, and helped save Neopia?" Hubert asked  
" Yes, I helped him out on a few occasions." Roberta replied

" We are honored to have royalty in the Meridell farmlands." Patrica said

Roberta couldn't help but blush slightly, she sometimes didn't like it when people treated her like she was above them. Sure in status but she didn't care about status, she would rather be a farmer than a future diplomat any day.

" What's going on?" asked a voice

Roberta looked to see Tor in his golden armor, his golden shield on his back, and his golden sword at his side. Roberta couldn't help but smile, it had been a long time.

" You haven't changed a bit." Roberta stated

" Neither have you." Tor commented

The yellow Lupe hugged Roberta tightly, he had not seen the female blue Acara in a long time.

" Why are you in your armor?" Roberta asked  
" I had to go to King Skarl, he was concerned about the strange storm." Tor replied  
Roberta let go of Tor, she cleared her throat, Tor knew that she meant business. He could tell that she did not come for a surprise visit.

" I know who's causing this." Roberta stated

" Who could be causing all of this?" Tor asked  
" Seradar and the Darkest Faerie have teamed up, they are planning to trap Neopia in eternal darkness." Roberta replied

" Not good." Tor said

Roberta had to agree fully a thought came to her as she reached for her wand when she felt something in her pocket, she pulled it out seeing that it was her amulet.

" Do you still have your amulet?" Roberta asked  
" I never take it off." Tor replied as he put a paw over his amulet that hung around his neck

Roberta smiled " Good you'll need it."

" Don't tell me you're leaving again Tor." Patrica said worriedly

" I have to Mom, Neopia needs our help again, I can't let this happen." Tor replied

" Be careful Tor, we don't want you to get hurt." Patrica said  
" I'll try Mom." Tor replied

Roberta and Tor go onto Solarin's back, Lucy went up to the white Uni and looked at her brother.

" Will you come back soon?" she asked  
" I'll be back as soon as I can." Tor replied

Solarin took a running start then jumped into the air flying off at a mild pace, Tor liked the look of everything from the sky, he was use to running or walking to most places but soon he saw dark clouds over Meridell.

" Those clouds, they weren't there before when I left." Tor said  
" Oh dear, that's not good." Roberta said

Solarin flew a bit faster, the shadows of the clouds were now over them, a roar behind the Uni caught Tor's attention.

" Minion Warrior at ten o' clock." Tor said  
" We can out fly him" Roberta determinedly

The Acara urged the Uni on, the black colored minion right behind them, more roars sounded as two more minions appeared.

Solarin tried flying faster, but his wings were flapping as hard as they could and he was getting really tired really quickly.

A minion clawed at the Uni's back leg the Solarin neighed loudly and took a turn around the castle, Tor and Roberta held on tight as Solarin flew to Meridell Plains.

Solarin took turn around a tree, he snorted as the three minions still flew behind him, he tried his best to fly faster but he couldn't. He didn't have enough energy to go any faster, he just had to try and avoid them as best as he could.

Another minion clawed Solarin's side the Uni reared causing the two heroes fall off screaming, Solarin regained himself and dived down catching Roberta, but once he turned to try and catch Tor but the Lupe landed in the lake with a splash.

" No, Tor." Roberta gasped


	3. Surviving the changes

Disclaimer:**I do not own Neopets or Neopets: The Darkest Faerie characters... I wish I did... but sadly I do not...**

* * *

Chapter 3

Surviving the changes

Tor surfaced a few minutes after hitting the water, gasping for air as he coughed a couple times. He could see Solarin a couple hundred feet away searching the water with Roberta on his back.

" Good she's okay." Tor thought

The yellow Lupe tried to call for the white Uni but he could hardly keep his head above water, he tried his best but the current was too strong for him. As he surfaced again he could hear a loud sound from behind him, but he couldn't quite hear what it was due to the water in his ears.

His body turned around due to a boulder greeting him, he could see what he had heard! It was a waterfall! The Lupe's eyes filled with fright as his feet dug into the riverbed, but he could not get a good grip. The Lupe saw another boulder so he quickly grabbed hold of it, the water still flowing against him made it hard for the knight to keep a good grip of the slippery boulder.

He looked up, he grew worried as he could no longer see any sign of Solarin or Roberta, he sighed to himself he had to get out and get dry before night fell by himself. The yellow Lupe could see a thick tree branch a few feet away from him, so the Lupe dug his armored feet into the riverbed as best he could. He slowly guided himself over to the tree branch grabbing a tight hold of it, Tor pulled himself over to the land that laid a few feet away.

Sitting down, completely soaked Tor caught his breath after a near-death experience, he sighed again he had to get a warm fire going to warm up and dry off.

Elsewhere...

Roberta had her faithful Uni land safely in the middle of a forest, she got off his back and sat down on the ground. Solarin laid down next to the blue Acara, he looked at her with his bright eyes.

" This is all my fault, I should have lost that minion easily." Roberta stated

The Uni snorted and shook his head, Roberta patted the Uni on the head.

" I don't know if we'll ever find Tor, the falls are near-by you know." Roberta said

The white Uni nudged Roberta's shoulder, swishing his tail and nipped at her ear.

" I know he's strong, but he could be anywhere, even beyond the falls." Roberta replied

The Uni snorted again, Roberta only gave a very slight smile at his action.

" I know I'm as stubborn as my mother." Roberta replied  
Deciding to end the argument Roberta got up and started collecting wood, Solarin got up onto his four hooves and helped find wood. Though Tor and Roberta were separated Solarin knew that Roberta needed his help.

After starting a good fire Solarin, left Roberta and went over to the river, he watched the water flow by for a moment then splashed his hoof into the water sending three fish onto the ground behind him.

" Good boy Solarin." Roberta praised patting Solarin's side

A few hours passed, Roberta looked up at the darkening sky, she could see stars appear one-by-one she sighed to herself. She saw Solarin pulled a big leaf off a tree and put it on the ground then pulling down another one. She knew that Solarin was very smart, she gave him quite a bit of credit, after all he was pulling down leaves with his mouth as he un-steadily stood on his hind legs.

Roberta smiled as Solarin returned to his fours, the Acara patted the Uni's side as she sat down. She looked to the sky again, more stars were appearing, she sighed.

" I hope Tor's okay." she thought

The young Acara laid down closing her eyes, Solarin pulled the leaves over her then laying down right next to her.

**Back with Tor...**

Now dry, Tor was laying next to the warm fire he built, he was able to find some big leaves he could use. The Lupe laid on his back staring at the dark sky watching the stars, he sighed he felt so alone without Roberta with him.

Tor rolled over to side, his sword shimmered in the light of the fire, his shield right next to it. Tor closed his eyes falling into a deep sleep, the only sounds his un-clogged ears heard were the crackle of the fire and the rushing water of the river.

The night was peaceful, the sky now held many stars as a gentle breeze moved the leaves of the trees and the green grass, the gentle rush of the river water over the boulders and the sounds of wild Lupes howling at the moon made the night even more peaceful,

Morning came a while later with sunlight finding its way over the horizon and bouncing off Tor's golden armor. The Lupe awoke and stretched, Tor looked around for a moment until his yellow eyes adjusted to the light.

He could see a pack of wild Lupes moving through the forest, he smiled as a blue Lupe playfully nipped at a red one. A white Lupe spotted Tor and as he stood on his four paws staring with his yellow eyes. Tor gave a smile that assured he was not there to harm anyone or anything, the white Lupe gave a smile knowing that Tor was friendly but even Tor had a wild side.

The wild Lupe lifted his head and let out a shrill howl, sending shivers down Tor's spine. The yellow Lupe knight could not help himself but let out a long howl, the white Lupe smiled as he moved on.

**With Solarin and Roberta..**

Roberta poured some water over the fire putting it out, she sighed, she had to find Tor before anything happened to her or Tor. She was about to get onto Solarin's back when she heard a shrill howl, she shrugged knowing it was only a wild Lupe howling. But another more full howl caught her attention, it had a certain note to it that she recognized.

" Come on Solarin." Roberta stated

As soon as Roberta got onto his back Solarin took off, the Uni could hear the howl, but it was ending. He flapped harder as he turned around a tree, but once he did he did not hear anything but the river. The Uni looked around as did Roberta, a glimmer caught Roberta's eyes, she guided Solarin in the direction of the glimmer.

Solarin landed a good two miles from where they took off, Roberta looked around seeing nothing. She didn't give up she knew that she didn't just imagine it. She then pushed back some bushes seeing someone picking up a shield, it was a golden shield, it was Tor!

" Tor!" Roberta yelled as she hugged the Lupe

The yellow Lupe returned the hug fully, she let out a content sigh, he could hear Solarin snicker.

" How did you find me?" Tor asked

" I could hear a howl that I somehow recognized, I somehow knew it was you." Roberta replied

" You were right." Tor stated with a slight blush

" I'm glad that you didn't go over the falls." Roberta said tears stinging her eyes

Tor gave a smile " I almost did to be honest, but I used the experience I had from the other adventures I had with you to get myself out of that river."

" I'm so glad you're okay." Roberta said

" I'm mostly glad that you're okay Roberta." Tor replied

" Why's that?" Roberta asked

" I gave your uncle my word, knights always keep their word I'm not going to go against it. Plus if you got hurt I wouldn't forgive myself." Tor replied

Roberta blushed as Solarin came up behind her, Tor smiled at the young Acara's reaction.

" We better go, we have Neopia to save." Robert said

" Right behind you." Tor replied

The two heroes got onto Solarin's back, the white Uni took off into the blue sky, the Lupe pack looked in amazement as they saw the Uni flying overhead. The white Lupe smiled, he knew that the world would be safe with the two heroes on the case.


	4. Fighting back

Disclaimer:**I do not own Neopets or Neopets: The Darkest Faerie characters... I wish I did... but sadly I do not...**

* * *

Chapter 4

Fighting back

Solarin flew at a mild pace through Meridell Plains the purple clouds overhead, Tor could hear minions roaring and growling below them, but he didn't worry. Solarin picked up the pace when he saw Meridell up ahead, but he crashed into a wall-like barrier, the Uni plopped onto the ground.

" Okay I know that wasn't there yesterday." Roberta stated

Tor rubbed his head for a moment then stood up as Solarin got up and shook his head.

" How are we going to get through? Apparently the orb Illusen gave us isn't affecting this barrier." Tor asked

Roberta put her pink paw under her chin, she looked carefully at the barrier, Tor walked around trying to figure things out as well.

" It seems that Seradar must have helped with the barrier, I can tell it's much stronger than before. Maybe we can intensify the orb's power." Roberta replied

Roberta threw the orb into the air, she pulled out her wand holding in all the power she could, releasing a bolt hitting the orb on the mark. The green orb glowed brightly, Tor and Roberta closed their eyes and turned their heads slightly. Once the light faded Tor re-opened his eyes to find a purple orb on the ground.

" You never cease to amaze me." Tor stated

Roberta blushed slightly at Tor's comment, she picked up the orb carefully as it was still warm, the two walked right through the barrier safely. Roberta had Solarin stay where we was so he wouldn't get hurt by anything.

Tor growled when he saw Seradar in-front of Meridell Castle, the purple Gelert smiled when he saw the two heroes approach.

" I see you made it, we'll soon fix that." Seradar said

Roberta pulled out her wand as Tor stood ready with his shield and sword, Roberta could hear Seradar mumbling a spell. Tor backed up when he saw the Dark Ixi Chiefman, the Dark Juppie Monster, the Undead Draik, and a giant black Hissi appear.

" I'll leave you to fight so I can watch the destruction of this pathetic kingdom." Seradar said

The purple Gelert disappeared leaving the two heroes to fight the four monsters, Roberta and Tor gritted their teeth this would be a long, tough fight for them and would be a miracle to make it out.

The Dark Juppie monster released its tentacles, while the Undead Draik, Dark Ixi Chief man, and black Hissi charged forward. Tor and Roberta had no choice but to fight their way through.

Tor was able to deflect an attack with his shield and struck a tentacle while Roberta fired a bolt of light magic at the Dark Juppie monster causing it to hit the ground for a moment. The Dark Ixi Chief man hit the Acara with his weapon having her fall to the ground, Tor head butted the Ixi as the Undead Draik was reduced to a pile of bones.

" There's too many." Roberta panted

" Only three left, we can make it." Tor replied

Roberta nodded as she went after the Dark Ixi Chief man, Tor growled as the black Hissi rapped around him squeezing tightly. Roberta heard the yellow Lupe's growl but she was busy dealing with the Ixi Chief man.

" You and your friend will not beat us again." the Ixi growled

Roberta elbowed the Ixi in the chest and kicked him in the side, the Ixi landed on the ground with a groan.

Roberta tried to assist her friend but the Dark Juppie monster tied her feet with its tentacles the Acara yelped in surprise. Tor gasped for breath as the evil Hissi tightened its hold on the Lupe, Tor was able to use the tip of his sword the Hissi let go of the Tor. Wasting no time Tor ran over to Roberta and cut her free from the tentacles.

The black Hissi and Dark Juppie monster had their sights on the two heroes, Tor still trying to recover from the constriction went after the Hissi again. Roberta dealt with the overgrown Juppie plant, she was able to defeat him after a few powerful bolts of light magic.

Roberta turned around to find the giant black Hissi on the ground and Tor barley standing trying to catch his breath.

" You holding up?" Tor asked

" A little tired how are you?" Roberta asked

" I'm doing fine." Tor replied

Roberta called for Solarin, the Uni came running the two heroes got onto the Uni's back, they had to find a safe place to rest. They would need it before facing Seradar and the Darkest Faerie.

The white Uni took the two to a safe place just outside of Meridell, after building a fire the two sighed as they finally got to sit and relax for a while. The two fell asleep after a few minutes of talking, Solarin laid next to the two heroes falling asleep an hour later.

The morning light peeked over the horizon as the sun rose, Solarin stirred a bit as the light reflected off Tor's golden armor. The Uni fully awoke when the light his his eyes, getting up on his fours he nudged Tor. The Lupe awoke with a yawn and stretched cracking a few joints in the process. Solarin then nudged Roberta awake, the Acara stretched as Solarin got a drink from a near-by creek.

" Only two more to take care of." Tor said

" The hardest fight we'll get into, but we'll get through it." Roberta said

Roberta and Tor got onto the Uni's back as soon as the two were on Solarin ran down the path, Tor growled when he saw some of the buildings had been destroyed

" This has to end." Tor said

" It will." Roberta replied

Solarin landed in-front of the Meridell Castle letting the two off, Roberta patted the Uni's side then following Tor inside the castle. The two ran up the stairs and passed two rooms before going up another flight of stairs, Roberta didn't know where they were going but apparently Tor did.

Tor came to a stop, Roberta then knew where they were, it was the king's chambers, she remembered that they fought the Faerie sisters in there. Tor opened the door letting Roberta in first, the door the closed behind them.

As soon as the door closed Seradar and the Darkest Faerie appeared, Roberta stood firm next to Tor who had his shield and sword ready.

" Looks like you somehow made it, I hope you wrote your wills." Seradar said

" We have no need to." Roberta retorted

" You two foiled our plans for the last time, this time we'll get our way." the Darkest Faerie growled

Tor went after the Darkest Faerie while Roberta faced Seradar, the purple Gelert knew much more magic than Roberta but the Acara picked up a few moves from Tor.

Seradar fired a very strong bolt of magic at Roberta but she easily dodged, she elbowed the Gelert in the side and used her own magic to knock him to the floor.

" Not bad Roberta, but not good enough though." Seradar said getting up

But once again the Gelert was knocked down once again when Roberta fired a strong bolt of magic, but Seradar got back up and used his powerful magic to send Roberta onto the hard floor.

Roberta got back up stubbornly and held back all the magic that she could and fired a very strong bolt of magic at Seradar, the purple Gelert tried to dodge but he was sent flying and then landed on the floor and not getting back up.

Roberta heard a slight growl, she turned to find Tor holding up his sword and the Darkest Faerie had a hand on it and pushing back with great power. Tor gritted his teeth as he tried his best to push forward but he was not getting anywhere fast.

The evil Faerie grabbed the sword fully, using her other hand she created a fireball and used it to push Tor back with great force. The Lupe landed harshly on the floor, his amulet came off his neck and landed a couple feet away...


	5. A fight unexpected

Disclaimer:**I do not own Neopets or Neopets: The Darkest Faerie characters... I wish I did... but sadly I do not...**

* * *

Chapter 5

A fight unexpected

Roberta gasped when she saw Tor fall to the floor and his amulet land a few feet away, she took a step forward but quickly retreated when Tor opened his eyes.

Roberta backed up even more when she saw Tor's golden eyes turn purple, the Lupe stood up his yellow fur turned a dark purple, and his golden armor turned silver along with his sword and shield.

" No Tor." Roberta gasped

The Darkest Faerie smirked at this sight she had a new slave now, and this one could be of more use to her.

" Kill her, make sure she doesn't interfere with my plans anymore." the faerie ordered

Tor growled as his claws grew to the point he could cut through a stack of books, the Lupe drew his sword and his gaze went to Roberta.

The blue Acara backed up as Tor closed in on her like a Kougra after a Cobrall, Roberta seemed to have to choice to pull out her wand in an attempt to protect herself.

Tor swung his sword almost hitting Roberta's side when she barley dodged, Roberta released a bolt of magic but the Lupe used his shield to block the attack.

Roberta looked over her shoulder she could see Tor's amulet a mere few feet away, but she was knocked off her feet when Tor bumped her.

Roberta got to her knees the amulet still in her line of sight, the Acara quickly lunged forward but was stopped by Tor, Roberta looked up fright holding her eyes, the Lupe growled as he positioned his sword in his paw.

" No Tor you don't want to do this." Roberta said

" Why wouldn't I? Without you around darkness will take over this pathetic world." Tor said

" She's controlling you, you saved Neopia many times with me by your side." Roberta said

" Save this world? With you? The only thing I'm suppose to do is kill you and help my master take over." Tor growled

" Remember Tor, you and I defeated her before, you have to remember." Roberta said

Tor backed up as tons flashbacks of his past adventures flooded his mind, he growled slightly as he backed up a couple more steps...

Flashback...

Tor sighed as the wooden board he had been holding onto since Meridell finally came to rest at a piece of land. The yellow Lupe then looked up in confusion when he heard screaming, he saw a blue Acara land in a few plants. Tor got up and ran over to the Acara to see if she was okay.

" Hey, are you alright?" Tor asked

" No, not really." The Acara replied

" You seem to be in one piece to me, where did you fall from?" Tor asked

" Faerieland." the Acara replied

" Faerieland?" Tor asked

Suddenly the sky began to darken and a strong wind began blowing through the tall trees.

" Oh no, they followed me." Roberta stated

" What followed you?" Tor asked

End Flashback...

Tor shook his head and backed up a few steps trying to shake the memory from his mind, the Lupe looked down at Roberta, his grip tightened on his sword.

" Nice try, but those are old times." Tor said

" You can fight the spell, you're stronger than it I know you are." Roberta said

" I'll make sure that you will be nothing but a pile of ash when I'm done with you." Tor said with a smirk

Tor growled as he stepped forward with his sword ready to finish off the Acara, but when the Lupe looked into her honest eyes a vision came to him...

_" Tor!" Roberta yelled as she hugged the Lupe_

_The yellow Lupe returned the hug fully, she let out a content sigh, he could hear Solarin snicker._

_" How did you find me?" Tor asked  
" I could hear a howl that I somehow recognized, I somehow knew it was you." Roberta replied_

_" You were right." Tor stated with a slight blush_

_" I'm glad that you didn't go over the falls." Roberta said tears stinging her eyes_

_Tor gave a smile " I almost did to be honest, but I used the experience I had from the other adventures I had with you to get myself out of that river."_

_" I'm so glad you're okay." Roberta said_

_" I'm mostly glad that you're okay Roberta." Tor replied_

_" Why's that?" Roberta asked_

_" I gave your uncle my word, knights always keep their word I'm not going to go against it. Plus if you got hurt I wouldn't forgive myself." Tor replied_

_Roberta blushed as Solarin came up behind her, Tor smiled at the young Acara's reaction._

Tor dropped his sword and shield as he put his paws on the sides of his head backing up growling and digging his feet into the floor, the Lupe's eyes flashed gold but turned purple once more.

Roberta got up grabbing the amulet, the Acara was able to get close enough to put the amulet around Tor's neck where it belonged.

Tor howled as his claws retracted, his armor returned to gold as his fur went back to yellow. The Lupe opened his eyes the purple color disappeared and was replaced by gold, Roberta smiled as Tor picked up his sword and shield.

The angry Lupe turned to the evil faerie, he did not want her to get away for what she has done.

" You'll regret for ever doing that to me." Tor growled

" You two will die." the Darkest Faerie snapped


	6. Darkness defeated

Disclaimer:**I do not own Neopets or Neopets: The Darkest Faerie characters... I wish I did... but sadly I do not...**

* * *

_Dragoon182: Thank you for waiting, I hope you like the chapter as much as I did typing it!_

* * *

Chapter 6

Darkness defeated

Roberta stood firm next to Tor as he positioned his sword in his paw, the Darkest Faerie's eyes closed for a moment then she released a fireball. Tor and Roberta quickly jumped out of the way, when Roberta landed she let out a bolt of light magic hitting the dark faerie in the chest. Tor then ran up behind the faerie striking her with his mighty golden sword.

" You two will die and darkness shall rule this world." the faerie hissed her hand on her chest

The evil faerie let out a fireball blowing Tor off his feet and into Roberta, the two landed on the floor harshly, Roberta rubbed her head as Tor stood back up.

The two dodged four more fireballs from the evil faerie's hands, Tor put up his shield as the bombardment of fireballs continued.

" She's gotten a lot more powerful since we last fought against her." Roberta stated as she crouched down next to Tor

" She's not unstoppable Roberta, she must have a weakness." Tor replied

Roberta then had a thought, she moved from behind Tor and let out another bolt of light magic, the evil faerie fell to the ground, Tor was able to put his shield down. The Darkest Faerie stood up and released a fireball but Tor dodged and swung his sword cutting the faerie's right wing.

The faerie screamed in pain when Tor landed on his feet revealing a very nasty gash on her wing, Roberta then released a powerful bolt of light magic that caused the faerie to fall back onto the floor. Before Tor and Roberta could attack again, the evil faerie sent out a energy attack that sent the two into the wall.

The Darkest Faerie stood up and started throwing fireballs at the two heroes, Tor was able to pull out his shield to keep the attacks from hurting them. Roberta was able to lift her body up a bit, she sighed.

" So much for that idea." she said

Tor gritted his teeth as the attacks increased, he slightly growled as the faerie kept sending out her attacks. Roberta put a paw under her chin, the Acara then smiled, she quickly attacked the faerie with a bolt of light magic. The faerie hissed, Tor gave Roberta a smile before attacking the faerie with his faithful sword.

The evil faerie sent out another energy attack that knocked Tor off his feet, but Roberta hit the Darkest Faerie in the side with a powerful bolt of light magic.

The faerie stepped backwards as Roberta continued her assault, the evil faerie let out a fire ball but it was blown away by a bolt of magic. Tor got up seeing this he smiled, the Lupe attacked the evil faerie from behind knocking the faerie to the floor.

" You've caused enough grief you will be forever sealed." came a voice

Soon a beautiful faerie appeared a lovely wand in her hand, her wonderful purple hair sparkled despite the darkness outside of the Meridell castle.

" Fyora." the evil faerie gasped

Soon a blue Aisha appeared next to the faerie queen, she smiled seeing the Darkest Faerie on the floor. The evil faerie's eyes widened but soon gritted her teeth.

" Jerdana, I thought you were dead." the faerie stated

" I've been alive as long as you." the Aisha replied

" What are you going to do? Make me a statue again?" the evil faerie asked

" Half of it is right, but this time, your statue will be forever held in the Hidden Tower." the blue Aisha replied her hands glowing

Fyora and Jerdana released their magic at the evil faerie, Tor and Roberta backed up in-case the Darkest Faerie wasn't affected. But soon they saw the evil faerie's body turn to pure stone, smoke started to kick up blocking the two Neopets view.

When the smoke cleared they saw the Darkest Faerie was turned into a pure stone statue, they sighed, it was _finally_ over, after all this time.

" Thank you so much brave heroes, you have done much for Neopia, more than we can repay." Jerdana said

" We couldn't let her destroy Neopia, we had to something." Tor replied

" Plus we've beaten her before, and it was like old times." Roberta added

" Young ones we will honor your heroics forever, come with us to Altador, we will build statues of you two for the Hall of Heroes." Fyora said

The two heroes were teleported to the great land of Altador, the two looked around, they could hardly believe that it hadn't changed much since they released it from darkness when they first fought the Darkest Faerie.

Fyora and Jerdana lead the two into the hall of heroes, the great palace was just as amazing as the first time they saw it a long time ago.

A flash of light appeared blinding the young Neopets, when it dissipated they opened their eyes to see King Altador standing before them.

" Hello again young ones, I see you two have once again proved you are true heroes." the old silver Lupe said

The two bowed before the king, Fyora smiled along with Jerdana. King Altador clapped his hands twice, a female blue Xweetok appeared, the old king bent down and whispered in the Xweetok's ear, the Xweetok nodded and gave a smiled.

" This is Kala, she's the best sculpture in all of Altador." the king stated

" It's a pleasure." Kala said bowing

After a few lovely weeks in Altador, Kala made the most wonderful statues of the two heroes.

Roberta's statue was amazing, the Acara stood in attack position with her wand in her right paw, every detail was brought out amazingly.

Tor's was of him holding in sword in one paw his shield held in the other his mouth wide open so you could see a few of his strong teeth, and just like Roberta's the detail was amazing.

" Thank you for making such lovely statues Kala." King Altador said

" You are most welcome sire." the Xweetok replied bowing

Tor and Roberta also thanked Kala for the statues she had made with her small paws, the two found Fyora, Jerdana, and King Altador in the center of the palace.

" You two are true heroes, we forever thank you." Jerdana said

" We did what comes naturally, but we have to go." Roberta said

" You two have to work out something, Roberta is the niece of King Hagan and Tor lives in the Farm lands of Meridell." King Altador replied

" That much is true, Roberta is royalty and I am a simple farm boy." Tor said

" Tor no need to talk of yourself that, I mean I don't like being a diplomat at all." Roberta stated

" You wouldn't want to be on a farm, you belong with your uncle." Tor said

" I wouldn't mind living on a farm, after all I met your family before, I would rather live there instead of sitting in my room or my uncle's throne room." Roberta replied

" You make a good point, come on lets go." Tor said nuzzling Roberta's shoulder

Roberta giggled as she blushed, Fyora, Jerdana, and King Altador smiled at one another.

" We will teleport you to the Meridell Farms, just remember you will always be heroes." King Altador said

" We will never forget." Tor replied

" I don't think we could." Roberta said snuggling Tor's shoulder

Fyora, Jerdana, and King Altador nodded, the three elder heroes teleported the two Neopets to Meridell Farms using their powers.

Tor and Roberta opened their eyes after the bright light disappeared, they found themselves by the lake that was located close to Farmer Addison's.

" Wow, what a trip." Roberta said

" Come on, mom, dad, and Lucy are waiting" Tor said

The two took off the dirt path at first but they heard hooves, Solarin came up beside them, Roberta and Tor jumped onto the Uni's back. This time Tor sat in-front of Roberta who put her arms around Tor's waist.

Soon the white Uni came to a stop at the farm gate, the two jumped down, the Uni went into a grassy spot and laid down. Tor took a deep breath and then let out a sigh.

" It feels so good to be home." Tor said

Soon Lucy came running up and jumped into her brother's arms, Tor laughed, glad to see his little sister again.

" Tor I thought you wouldn't come back." Lucy said

" We made it, we had to stay in Altador for a few weeks." Tor replied

Lucy's eyes widened, but before she could ask her brother any questions Hubert and Patrica appeared.

" Tor your home." Patrica said hugging her son

Tor smiled as he returned the hug as Lucy got down, when Patrica let go she noticed Roberta standing next to Tor.

" Good to see you again dear." the female Lupe greeted

" You too, it's been a while." Roberta said

" It's so good to see you two are okay, your mother has been most worried." Hubert stated

" We're fine." Tor said

" Come inside and tell us about why you were in Altador." Hubert stated

The two waited for the others to lead, Tor gripped Roberta's paw with his, the two went inside. Once they were inside the two sat down on some chairs.

" Why were you in Altador son?" Hubert asked

" After Fyora and Jerdana turned the Darkest Faerie into a stone statue, they wanted to repay us by making statues of us and placing them in the Hall of Heroes." Tor replied

" My that's an honor." Patrica said

" Wow, my brother's in the Hall of Heroes." Lucy said

" As is Roberta." Tor said tightening his grip on Roberta's paw a bit

" I see those two have gotten closer." Hubert smiled to his wife

" They belong together dear." Patrica said

" We most certainly do." Tor stated

Roberta blushed at Tor's comment and giggled slightly, she couldn't help it...

Six months later...

Tor and Roberta sat under a tree enjoying the lovely day, a light blue sky and a few puffy white clouds floating across, the green grass swaying in the gentle breeze.

" I'm so glad we no longer have to worry about darkness." Roberta stated

" Me too, plus it's in the past we have the future to look forward to." Tor replied nuzzling his wife

" I know, the future is something that everyone looks forward to." Roberta said nuzzling back

" I look forward to grandchildren." Patrica called from her garden

" Some more than others." Tor said

Roberta nodded as the two once again looked at the beautiful blue sky above them, remembering everything they had done...


End file.
